The Division of Biostatistics at the University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston (UTHSCH) will establish a pre-doctoral training in Biostatistics, by strengthening the links between the PhD degree programs in Biostatistics and the Human Genetics center. We will use the immense opportunities afforded by the School of Public Health (SPH), the Coordinating Center for Clinical Trials, the Human Genetics Center, the Center for Health Promotion and Prevention Research and the Graduate School of Biological Sciences, among other entities within our institution. The UTHSCH-SPH's extremely successful interdisciplinary research programs and location within the world's largest health science center produces broadly trained PhD biostatisticians with interdisciplinary expertise in at least two additional areas beyond statistical theory and methodologies, such as biology, genetics, epidemiology, clinical trials and behavioral sciences. The demand for researchers with outstanding training in both biology and biostatistics is high and more evident given the recent rapid advances in biological research. The Division of Biostatistics clearly recognizes this trend and this training program is geared to meet the challenge of preparing 21st century biostatisticians who will be at the forefront of research. This application seeks support for a formal training program in Biostatistics of 18 trainees during the period of five years with a focus in statistical genetics. The objectives of the training program are (i) provide in-depth training in statistical theory and methodologies, and biology, genetics, clinical, epidemiological and behavioral sciences, (ii) provide exposure and a broad scope of research opportunities in basic and clinical studies by our faculty, seminars and journal clubs (iii) recruit, retain and graduate 18 PhD Biostatisticians from diverse scientific backgrounds as well as underrepresented minorities with interdisciplinary research training and (iv) establish a home for students of diverse backgrounds with the common interest to apply statistical and computational approach to biological research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]